Opposites Attract
by Aadriel
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Lily is resisting James's attempts for her, but with the upcoming ball Lily is slowly weakening. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 1**

Boys Dorm

'Good morning!' James shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing open the canopy around Sirius' bed, letting the bright, early morning sun glare onto Sirius' face.

'Mhmmphmm.' Sirius mumbled, and shoved his head under his pillow, trying to block the sunlight from his eyes before it woke him up totally.

'Get up! Get up! Get UP!' James said, getting impatient and bouncing on Sirius' bed.

'Why!' Sirius asked, removing his head from under the pillow, still with his eyes closed. 'What's so special about today? Why do I have to get up so early!'

'Because,' James said slowly, 'today is Friday!'

'What has that got to do with anything?' Sirius asked, obviously not getting what James was so happy about. 'There's a Friday in every week.'

'Yeah well, today is a special Friday.' James said, like it was as obvious as the nose on his face.

'Why!' Sirius asked again.

'Because Padfoot, next Tuesday is the Ball! We haven't chosen our dates yet! And, since today is a very nice, bright sunny, clear day, I thought today would be the perfect day!' As James finished Sirius groaned.

'These Balls are so much effort; I don't know why we even bother to go! The only interesting thing about them is what we do afterwards!' Sirius exclaimed, finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes. James grinned at his best friend.

'I know, but still, we really better choose our dates soon. I was thinking of going with Hannah Lyles, you know that tall blonde with the great ass in Ravenclaw? But then I thought, hey, didn't I make out with her a few months ago, and she had that really embarrassing birthmark on her upper thigh? So once again, I'm stuck. What do you think?'

'I think…' Sirius said, standing up and pulling off the shirt he'd been sleeping in and tossing it on the floor of the boys' dorm. 'That it was totally not Hannah you made out with, it was Stacie, her twin, remember? And it wasn't Stacie who had the embarrassing birthmark, it was Felicia, Stacie had that really embarrassing laugh. So therefore, your not stuck, Hannah is perfect.' Sirius finished up by opening his trunk and sticking his head in it, trying to find a suitable shirt to wear underneath his school uniform.

'Oh yeah!' James exclaimed. 'Thanks Padfoot. So who were you thinking of asking?'

'Well…' Sirius said, taking a light blue shirt out of his trunk and pulling it over his head. 'I was thinking of asking Kacie, you know that girl in Lily's group with the long black hair, hazel green eyes and great rack?'

'Yeah I know her.' James said, going kind of quiet at the mention of Lily's name. He'd also thought of asking her, but thought better of it at the last moment.

'Great, so now that that's all sorted, I guess we better get down to breakfast!' Sirius said, like the girls had already said yes. Not that they wouldn't of course, every girl going to the Ball (Which _was_ every girl, for which sane girl would miss the Ball!) always waited until Sirius and James, even sometimes Remus, had chosen their dates for the Ball before becoming desperate and saying yes to the first guy that asked them, every girl _except_ Lily Evans of course. Lily found the antics of James and his friends very stupid and boyish. Lily was friends with Sirius, but often tried to over-look his antics. Always giving him a second chance. She would never do anything of the sort for James Potter, who had been the most annoyingly up-himself guy she had ever met.

Which was pretty amazing, since Lily had a lot of friends, being very pretty, with auburn hair, almond-shaped emerald green eyes, perfectly shaped white teeth, a very curvy – though a bit short – body, and an infectious chiming laugh. James Potter had been quite obsessed with Lily ever since he'd met her in First Grade at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had been constantly asking her out ever since. Though, of course, Lily would never think of saying yes to James, especially after some of the things he, and his friends, got up to.

Pulling some of the meanest pranks, and saying some of the meanest things one in the Wizarding World could hear was what the "Marauders" as James's group liked to be know as, were known for. Usually always bullying the same person, Severus Snape. Severus Snape wasn't the most interesting, or nice-to-look-at person you've ever met, with greasy black hair, which looked like it must never get washed, which in James's opinion - it didn't, a big hooked nose and a very scrawny body, even for a 17 year old. The only reason Lily stood up for Severus was because it annoyed James, and she felt sorry for him… sometimes…

Breakfast

Lily watched through narrowed eyes as James and Sirius walked through the doors of the Great Hall, James scanning the lengths of the four house tables and ruffling his hair unconsciously at the same time, making it even messier than it was before, which was exactly the way James, and the entire female population of Hogwarts, except Lily, liked it. As soon as James and Sirius had walked through the doors every girl in the vicinity had turned their heads and smiled their most winning smiles, waving and whispering incomprehensible sentences to their neighbours. Lily was sick of it.

'Just look at him!' Lily whispered harshly to her neighbour, and best friend, Kacianna von Averas, usually referred to as Kacie.

'Look at who!' Kacie whispered back looking around the hall for whoever it was that Lily was whispering about, her eyes fell upon Sirius, and her heart started beating faster, she then noticed James standing next to him, Lily was looking in the same direction. 'Your not seriously going on about James again are you? I swear! You talk about him so much anybody could think you like him!' Kacie said, still looking at Sirius, slowly demolishing a piece of toast with scrambled eggs on it.

'I do _not_ like James!' Lily exclaimed, raising her voice slightly too much so that everyone within a five-meter radius of where she sat heard her and turned around to laugh. 'You know very well that James Potter is an annoying, arrogant, conceited –' Kacie cut in Lily's criticism and finished her sentence for her.

'– haughty, egotistical, proud, overconfident, self-important, smug, good for nothing, mean , spoilt little prick who will never amount to anything.' Kacie took another bite of her toast. 'Uh-Oh!' She squealed.

'What? What's wrong!' Lily looked at her friend, who was looking in the direction of Sirius and James.

'Where are they?' James whispered out of the side of his mouth at Sirius as they walked into the Great Hall, they stopped and James started scanning the House Tables, having a mental blank and forgetting which House Lily and Kacie were in.

'I don't know.' Sirius whispered back, out of the corner of his mouth.

'That helps us a lot!' James whispered back, still scanning.

'I know, I'm always a lot of help, you know that.' Sirius said, starting to scan as well.

'Yeah well, you could have made yourself useful this once!' James said, still failing to spot the two girls.

'Don't talk to me about the wrong ends of sticks!' Sirius said, getting impatient.

'What's that supposed to mean!' James said, giving Sirius a weird look, suddenly they heard some laughter coming from the very end of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. James looked over and spotted Lily, going slightly red, which was making her look even more irresistible than before, and next to her sat Kacie. He nudged Sirius and pointed, Sirius spotted the two girls.

'You ready for this Prongs?' Sirius asked him.

'Yeah, this is going to be fun! Wait, do you think I should ask Lily before I ask Hannah?'

'You can try, but I doubt she'll say yes.' Sirius said, and started walking over to where Lily and Kacie were seated.

Author's Note

Hey Everyone! How are you all? Sorry I haven't updated anything for a while. Anyhow, I decided it was time for a new story. So I started writing this story last night with absolutely no idea what it was going to have in it, how long I wanted it to be or what was going to be about. I still don't know what's going to happen. We'll just have to see where my crazy imagination takes me.

I'll try and update this as soon as I possibly can. But first I need reviews with your ideas for what you want to happen in the next few chapters. Ok? Thanks guys! I hope you liked it. Please review! Remember review praise! YAY! Praise! You Know You Love Me,

Saz


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 2**

Breakfast

Lily and Kacie sat and watched as James and Sirius made their way over to where they were sitting. Both wondering what it was about this time, but for different reasons. When Sirius and James finally reached the table, they sat down across from Lily and Kacie and started filling their plates up with food, acting like they were just coming over to sit down and eat breakfast at their House Table, which happened to be Gryffindor, how James had forgotten that they were in the same house Lily had no idea.

'Hey Lils, Kacie.' Sirius said, looking up at the same time as pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

'Hey Sirius.' Both girls answered simultaneously, nearly everyone in the Great Hall was watching to see what was going to happen.

'Hey Lily, hey Kacie.' James said, taking a bite of a croissant.

'Hey James.' Kacie said, Lily just nodded to acknowledge his presence. James frowned slightly and took another bite of his croissant.

'So I was thinking…' Sirius started, looking up at Kacie with his devilish smile. 'Since the ball is coming up next week…' Kacie stopped eating and gave Sirius her full attention. 'And I still don't have a date…' Sirius took a sip of pumpkin juice before continuing, he had no doubts that she wouldn't say yes, but still, he liked to keep his girls in suspense. 'I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Ball with me Kacie?' Kacie stared at Sirius and wondered if it was such a good idea, usually the girls Sirius and James asked to the Balls were dumped a week later. But he was too irresistible to say no to.

'Yeah sure, I would love to.' Kacie said, giggling. All the students in the Hall erupted into chatter, some girls crying, because Sirius hadn't asked them to the Ball. Some guys giving each other knowing looks that as soon as James had asked the girl he wanted to come with him, they would be free to pick any girl that was left. As the students were still busy chattering, no one noticed the exchange between James and Lily. As soon as Kacie had said yes, James had looked up at Lily and leaned across the table to whisper in her ear.

'Hey Lily.' James said, huskily. Lily blushed slightly, but quickly made her expression blank.

'Hello.' She said coolly.

'I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Ball with me?' James said, moving back slightly so their faces were inches apart. His hazel eyes staring straight into her emerald green ones. She had the sudden temptation to say yes, but remembering whom she was talking to suddenly changed her mind.

'No way, Potter.' Lily said, moving her face back slightly.

'Why not?' James said, looking slightly hurt.

'Because you're an annoying, arrogant, conceited, haughty, egotistical, proud, overconfident, self-important, smug, good for nothing, mean, spoilt little prick who will never amount to anything.' Lily repeated her often-used sentence.

'Hey! That's mean! I'm not that bad!' James said, looking a little more hurt now. He moved back to sit down squarely in his place and cleared his expression, wondering where Hannah was.

'Yes you are.' Lily said, looking at Kacie then standing up and leaving the Great Hall to get ready for classes.

After Breakfast

'I guess that didn't go very well hey Prongsie.' Sirius said as he and James walked from the Great Hall to Transfiguration.

'Yeah.' James grunted.

'Lighten up mate! Where's Hannah?' Sirius said standing on his toes so he could see through the crowd.

'No idea, but I guess I should find her and ask soon.'

'Yeah good idea Prongs.' Sirius agreed just as Remus joined them from a side corridor.

'What's James looking so down about?' Remus asked Sirius.

'Oh Lily refused to go to the Ball with him, then went through that list of names she has for him… again.'

'Ahh, poor Prongs.' Remus said, shaking his head slightly, trying to hide his smile.

'I can hear you, you know.' James said, glaring at his two best friends.

'Oh we're perfectly aware of the fact Prongs.' Remus said, giving up trying to hide his smile.

'That makes me feel a whole lot better…' James said sighing. 'I better go find Hannah, I'll be back soon.' James said and bounded off in front of Sirius and Remus.

'That boy is getting in way over his head.' Remus said, shaking his head with a serious look on his face.

'Poor poor Prongs…' Sirius said, grinning. Just as James, about 20 meters ahead of them slowed down to walk beside Hannah Lyles.

'Hey Hannah.' James said casually, messing up his hair with his left hand and turning to face her.

'Oh hi James, how are you?' Hannah asked, blushing.

'I'm pretty good.' James said, flashing his dazzling smile. 'What class have you got?'

'I have History of Magic, what about you?'

'Ah Transfiguration.' James said 'What would you say if I offered you something to think about during History of Magic?'

'That would depend on what it is James.' Hannah said, smiling.

'Well, would you like to go to the Ball with me?' James asked and smiled, knowing that Hannah's heart was probably melting at this point.

'That would be great James, I better go though, or I'll be late, talk to you later?' Hannah asked, raising her eyebrow.

'Sure thing.' James said before turning around and pushing his way through the crowd back to his best friends.

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Well I finally updated one of my stories! It's been ages and ages! I'm disappointed in myself, lol. Well please Review! I love reviews, and people who review. It does make me feel special and brighten my day. Thanks for reading my story! I'm off! Love,

Saz


End file.
